Awkward Moments
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Because everyone has awkward moments... WARNING: INCLUDES A LOVE TRIANGLE, A FALSE NOTE, AN OVERREACTING GRAY, AND A SECRETIVE GAJEEL. Awkwardness ensures... Nalu, Gruvia, ErzaxOC, Jerza, and Gale! Includes The Cheesecake Monster's OC. Probably is a lot better than it sounds...
1. Breaking the sculptor!

**A/N:Well, this was suppose to be a Nalu one-shot... it failed in the making :P. Now its a story including Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, and Knerza (Cheescake Monsters OCxErza) So, originally, I was planning on posting this next week, But, I'm extremely bored. So, without futher ado, here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail blah blahh blahh!**

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

"OK ya kids," Wakaba said, letting the chatters of the class die down, "I just posted the groups for the chemistry/biology project ya need to do. There on the back board." Most kids in the class went up to the board, wanting to see who was in there group. I sighed, while looking at the latest ice sculptor I was in the process of making for my girlfriend. Wakaba really is a dumbass. I mean, this is a math class, not a science class.

"Gray-sama!" I looked up from my ice sculptor to see my beautiful girlfriend, Juvia Loxar. Yep, that's right, Juvia is my girlfriend. We've been dating for about… 5 ½ months maybe? Yeah, that's right! Our sixth month anniversary is coming up soon!

"Hey babe, what's up?" I said, giving her my full attention.

She blushed as I said 'babe', her still not being used to me calling her that, "Juvia wishes that Gray-sama and her are in the same group."

I smiled up at her, "Yeah, me too. Hey, let's go check the board."

She nodded her head in agreement as I got up from my desk. We made our way to the back, holding hands of course, when I saw Knight scanning the list. "Knight! You see my name on there?" Knight turned my way, a tick mark on his forehead. Wonder who pissed in his cheerios.

"See your name? Your name is in the same group with mines!" Knight shouted, obviously pissed.

I pushed him out of the way and scanned the wall, finding my name. "Looks like I'm in a group with Knight, Lucy, and… Natsu…" I know see why Knight is pissed.

"Juvia's grouping with Levy, Jellal, and Erza," Juvia said, smiling sympathetic towards me. Yeah, I guess I feel a little better knowing I'm not in the same group with Erza…

"Ice tray! Get outta the way! People actually want to find their names on the board!" I knew that voice… I snapped my head around, meeting Natsu's fugly face. "Watcha say, Flaming turd?"

"You lookin for a fight, frosty the snowman?" Natsu retorted, butting heads with me.

"Natsu! Gray!" We both stopped anything that was going on and slowly turned our heads towards the sound of the terrifying voice. "H-Hey Erza…." Natsu stuttered, cowering in fear.

"What are you boys doing?" she asked in a menacing voice.

"N-Nothing! J-Just hanging out like the g-good friends w-we are!" I said, slinging my arm around Natsu's shoulders.

"A-Aye!" Natsu shouted, mimicking my actions.

"Good," she said smiling, checking what group she's in for the project. When she figured out who was in her group, she grabbed Juvia away from me and dragged her over to where Levy, Gajeel, and Jellal were, probably talking about the project.

Knight rolled his eyes and glared at Wakaba, smoking his pipe, "Our teacher really is a dumbass, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, turning around to check what group he's in. I have a feeling he's not going to be too happy about it.

"I mean, this is Calculus honors, yet we're gonna do a biology or chemistry project." I said, walking up to my desk and taking a seat. Knight nodded his head and plopped in the seat infront of me, not caring about who it belonged to.

"Hey, ever wonder how Natsu got into this class?" Knight asked, looking at Natsu's back as he started shouted about something probably stupid.

"Ever wonder how Wakaba and Macao became teachers?" I said, staring at Wakaba continuing to smoke his pipe. I mean- he's not even setting a good example for us! And Macao's no better! He's our Language arts teacher that teaches 5th grade geography!

"Yosh! I'm ready to start the project!" Natsu shouted, coming over to us. Wonder what got him in such a good mood.

"Why are you in such a perky mood?" Knight asked, slightly annoyed.

Natsu gave Knight a disgusted look, "Not that I care, but what's with your crappy attitude?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Knight huffed, turning his head in a different direction.

"Pyro, it's obviously because He and Erza aren't in the same group…" Gajeel said, casually sitting down with us.

"NO!" Knight shouted standing up from the seat. Everyone looked at Knight, shocked by his sudden outburst. Knight noticed all the eyes, piercing through his very soul and sat down. "Its cause HE'S in her group…" Knight mumbled, bearing his face in his arms.

I was confused what he was talking about, so I shot a glance were Erza's group was and quickly understood. Jellal was with them. Even though Knight would never admit it, we all knew he had a thing for Erza. And quite frankly, me and Natsu think Knight would be better boyfriend than Jellal. We had a full blown discussion about this one day. I mean, I don't have a problem with Jellal, he's a cool guy. Just that he… he's… stuff happened when they were younger so we just don't trust them to be together…

"Believe me if you want," Natsu started, looking at Jellal, "But I have Intel that Erza likes you, not Jellal…"

"Yeah I agree with Salamander," Gajeel said, staring at Levy, "I gots intuition that Erza likes you and not tattoo face over there."

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you guys or anything, but why are you over here, Gajeel?" I asked, glaring at him.

"The better question is where your shirt is?" Gajeel said, smirking at me as I looked down to see no shirt.

"Wha-! I don't understand why this keeps happening!" I shouted.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm over here because I don't think I can stand working with my team, Mira, Cana and Evergreen… I got all the crazy bitches!" we all started laughing at Gajeels misery, "Wait, did you guys only get three people in your team?"

"Nah, Luce is with us too," Natsu mumbled, looking away from us guys. Wonder what's up with him. Wonder what's up with me wondering all this stuff!

"Where's Lucy anyway?" Knight said, looking around the classroom for her.

"She's at home. Said she wasn't feeling well. Then she yells at me for deciding to stay home and take care of her! Geez, she's so weird!" Natsu yelled in exasperation.

"Well isn't that sweet, Salamander and Bunny girl!" Gajeel shouted, every word dripping in sarcasm.

"Just as sweet as you and Levy, right?!" Natsu retorted, standing up. Pretty soon, those two were knocking the metal and hot sauce out of each other. I really think Natsu and Lucy get together, and fast! I mean, the only problem Gajeel has to deal with is Jet and Droy, whereas Natsu has to deal with the entire guy population that isn't dating someone…

Suddenly, Natsu brought his fist back, knocking over my ice sculptor and smashing it. My eyes widened in horror as I watch the ice chatter in front of my eyes. There goes Juvia's present for our anniversary…

Time seemed to freeze as we watch my sculptor break. I looked up at Natsu who looked just as shocked as I did. "G-Gray… I-I am so-"

"NATSU, FUCKING DRAGONEEL! THAT WAS AN ANNIVERSARY PRESENT FOR JUVIA!" I shouted grabbing the collar of his shirt, bringing his face closer to mines.

"G-Gray, hear me out! I swear I-I hadn't meant t-to break it! I-I-I'll buy you a new one!" Natsu compromised waving his arms to defend himself.

I wanted to beat the shit outta him right here and now! He thinks I bought that? Then again, this dense idiot never had a girlfriend to understand how much they appreciate gifts made from the heart. Before I could do anything I'm sure I'll regret later, thanks to Erza that is, a thought occurred. Why don't I just make sure he never has a girlfriend? Yeah, it sounds pretty harsh, but I've been working on that since month 2 of Juvia and I's relationship, and I still wasn't done!

I let go of his shirt and sighed, "Yeah whatever…" I sat back down in my seat with a frown on my face.

_Riiiing! Riiiiing!_

Yes! The class is over! I was about to get up when Natsu pushed me back down. "What pyro? I wanna go to lunch!"

"Gray, I don't like you that much," Natsu started, making me sweat drop. Not sure that's how you should start an apology, or whatever he was going to say. I rolled my eyes and got up, when he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me against my will to look at his serious face, "But I promise, I'll make that statue thingy again! And if I can't do that, I-I'll make it up to you somehow!"

I pushed his arms off me and waved him off, "Yeah ok Pyro, you have fun doing that." I grabbed Juvia's hand and walked out the door, planning my revenge.

* * *

**I'm not so happy with the way that ended... oh well. Anyway, I'm taking request for a Gale one-shot, so if you gots any good ideas, send them! Stay tuned for the next chapter. It might be posted in a week or in four days... which ever come first XP**

**Till next time~ Guapo zombies**


	2. Love Triangle!

**A/N: OH MY GERSH! I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I SAID 4 DAYS OR A WEEK! IF YOU MUST, YOU MAY STRIKE ME NOW! Gomen! Gomen gomen gomen! *bows repeatedly* Wait! before you continue to read, I must warn you that Jellal is very OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... I thought it was quite obvious that I didn't...**

* * *

...

Normal P.O.V

Knight stared suspiciously as Gray and Juvia walked out of the classroom. "Gray sure did let that slide easily…"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and glared at Gray, wondering why he let it go so easily, "I think you should go figure out…"

"And why should I do that?" Knight questioned, snapping his head at Gajeel.

"Because, I'm a good friend," Gajeel muttered, glaring at Knight.

_'So, Gajeel's hiding something as well?' _"Alright, I'll go," Knight promised, standing up from the seat. "I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Knight, stretching.

"Did ya say something, dark shit?" Gajeel asked.

"No, nothing. Let's go Nat- wait, where's Natsu?" Knight asked, looking around the room for him.

"Salamander? He left a while ago. Said something about checking up on Luce or something," Gajeel said grabbing his stuff.

_'He left that fast?' _Knight thought sweat-dropping. Knight shrugged it off and grabbed his things, exiting the class room.

Knight P.O.V

Gajeel and Gray are up to something… I can't pinpoint what it is though. I continued my walk to the cafeteria, over thinking things. Gray has to be doing something Natsu related, since he just destroyed Juvia's anniversary present, but what could Gajeel be up to? I sighed, why do I keep over thinking things?

I entered the cafeteria and searched for the ice stripper, finding him in a make out session with Juvia. I smirked at the sight and took out my phone. Time to make Gray feel Erza's wrath. I snapped the camera at them, finding it funny when they heard the camera sound.

"Hey love birds," I started, "No PDA on campus!"

Juvia blushed hard as Gray rolled his eyes. I can tell he doesn't care that I caught them, wait till I threaten him by saying I'll send it to Erza!

"Knight, do you mind? You kinda killed the mood…" Gray muttered, sending me evil glares.

"JUVIA!" we all turned our heads to the source of that voice, finding none other than resident matchmaker, Mirajane. "Can you come over here for a second?" she asked, hearts in her eyes. Something tells me she got a picture of them making out too… maybe I'll send her the picture.

Juvia looked at Gray, "Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia has to leave." She kissed Gray on the cheek and stood up, waltzing over to Mira.

"Well, there's no mood anymore…" I snickered, watching Gray groan in frustration. "What do you want Erza's girl?!"

"I just wanted to talk… geez…" I mumbled. Clearly, I'm not the only one with a crappy attitude.

Gray sighed, "Sorry… I'm still pissed at Natsu for breaking Juvia's anniversary present…"

"Speaking of which, why did you let it go so easily?" I asked, sitting down across from him.

Suddenly, Gray smirked an evil smirk, "I'mma get revenge!"

"Revenge you say?" Sometimes, I questioned my friend ship with all of these people.

"Yeah, I'mma fuck up him and Lucy's relationship, or whatever thing they have…" Yep, I seriously need to rethink things.

"All of that, because he broke your sculptor? Seems a little harsh is you ask me…" I said, looking at the lunch line.

Gray looked at the ceiling, folding his arms over his bare chest, "It does, but he doesn't understand the importance of homemade gifts. Especially for your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "Gray, you and I both know Juvia doesn't care is it's a homemade gift. As long as you touched it, she'll gratefully except it."

Gray slumped in his chair, "I know… but I'mma feel awful if I just sneezed in a tissue and gave it to her… it's just not right.

I nodded my head. That would be pretty shitty if he just gave her something useless. "Anyway, what are you going to do to Natsu?"

"Actually," Gray said, facing me ever so slowly. The feeling I had when Gajeel told me to go figure out what Gray was up to increased ten folds. "I was wondering if you could help me with it…" Dammit.

"Gray-" I started, but was interrupted by a desperate Gray.

"Oh common man! Just hear me out!" Gray pleaded. I sighed and rolled my eyes, nodding at him to continue. "All we're gonna do is talk them into confessing to each other through notes…"

I glared at him suspiciously, "And what are these notes saying?"

"I'm not saying now!" Gray hissed.

This guy is really getting on my nerves, "Gray, I think you're overreacting…"

"How am I overreacting? I'm just going to mess up Natsu's love life because he destroyed Juvia's anniversary. This seems like a pretty normal reaction if you ask me."

Gosh, this guy… "I'll think about it… when are you starting this fucked up plans anyway?"

"Tomorrow," Gray said getting up. He looked around the cafeteria, probably looking for Juvia. "Later!" he left the table, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Yeah, I'm not going along with his stupid plans. Nothing in the world could make me. While I was thinking about the topic of love, a thought occurred. Where did Natsu and Gajeel get this idea that Erza likes me and not Jellal from? They truly are stupid… "Hey Knight," I looked up to whoever it was, meeting the scarlet haired beauty.

"Hey Erza…" I said, watching her take a seat across from me. Gosh she's beautiful! The way her eyes gleam in the light, her beautiful scarlet hair…

"Knight? Are you ok?" Erza asked, blushing at my intense gaze. I snapped out of it and turned my head to the side, hiding away my blush and embarrassment.

"Uhh, Er- I'm fine," I muttered, I really am a retard. Maybe I can try to pick up some hints on if she likes me…

"Hey guys," a blue haired bastard said. Dammit! Wasn't it bad enough he got put in the same group as Erza?

"Hello Jellal," Erza chirped, turning his way with a smile. God, she smiles at him… guess he got some points…

Jellal took a seat next to Erza, of course, and took out his lunch. We all just sat there in silence, avoiding each other's glances. I just awkwardly sat there, not wanting to kick Jellal out of the table, yet not wanting to talk with him either. I could tell Erza was feeling the vibes I was sending out, because she was the one to break the ice between the three of us, "So Knight, what is your group doing for the project?"

"Um I don't know… Lucy's not here today and she's probably going to be the one in charge of the entire thing…"

"Well, why don't you take charge?" Jellal said, looking up from his spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well I got pyro and stripper in my group so they probably wouldn't listen to me anyway…" I muttered, looking away from him. I don't know… there's just something about him I don't like.

"So you're telling me you're afraid of Lucy?" Jellal asked. Holy mother fucking god! Where did this guy get I'm afraid of Lucy from?

"Well I never said that, just Lucy can get those idiots to listen to her," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, are you afraid of Lucy?" Jellal inquired, glaring at me as I was doing to him.

"She has a scary side to her, but I don't find her that frightening."

"Ha! Ya hear that Erza," Jellal said, nudging her shoulders, "He's afraid of Lucy! What a pussy!"

Ok, this bastard is about to die! I stood up from my seat and grabbed Jellal's collar, pulling his face closer to mines, "Oh Yeah? At least I've never been beaten up by a girl!"

"Boys stop fighting!" Erza shouted, pulling out her pocket knife. I never understood why she carried that around, we're just in school. I glared at Jellal's smirking face one last time before I hesitantly put him down, sitting back down.

"Good," Erza said, putting her knife away and continuing her cheesecake. Wait- where did she get that from?

As Erza stared loving at her cheesecake, Jellal and I glared daggers at each other, not liking each other's presence. Now, Jellal and I hate each other, if you haven't noticed. I mean, Gray and Natsu hate each other as well, but deep down, they actually care about each other. This guy sitting in front of me, he can die in a hole for all I care. The only reason I tolerate him is because Erza seems to like him. And apparently, this is one of those crazy things I do for love.

I soon felt something under my hand and looked down, finding a piece of grid paper. I guess I zoned out thinking, I didn't notice someone slip this note. I read the front of the note, finding it from the tattoo freak sitting in front of me. I looked at his face to see him smirking, I'm starting to not feel so good about this note. However, I opened the note, reading

_Dear Bastard sitting across from me,  
Erza's mine! So how about you back off?!  
Love, Erza's boyfriend_

Wait, Erza's boyfriend? I looked back at Jellal, a puzzling look on my face. I mouthed the words "You guys are dating?" in his direction, shocked to see him nod his head. I then mouthed the words "Since when?" and saw him mouth back "Now"

Before I could react, Jellal turned Erza around and smashed his lips on hers, leaving Erza blushing hard. I could only watch in horror at the scene, the guy I hate kissing the girl I'm in love with. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, smirking at my demise and at Erza speechless and flushed face.

I stayed silent for a moment, before getting up and grabbing my stuff. "Oh gosh sorry! I forgot I need to… help Gray with something!" I got up and turned around, making my leave, when someone grabbed my arm, "Wait Knight!"

I knew that voice. "Erza, I really need to go! Gray's gonna get mad if I make him wait!" Wow, I never knew how good of an actor I was! I mean, I actually don't sound as if my entire world was just crushed right before my eyes. Erza slowly let go of my arm, allowing me to walk again. But before I could do that, a bastard had to speak again.

"And what are you going to help him with?" Jellal asked, finding all of this very amusing.

I didn't bother to turn around. I started walking again, muttering, "I don't know, the faggot never told me." When I left the cafeteria I sighed. I don't know what's worse, the fact that Jellal just did that, the fact that my first excuse was helping Gray, or the fact that I'm actually thinking about helping Gray.

Today was just not my day.

* * *

**Yup, Jellal was WAAAAY OOC! I dont know, I think I've got his Tower of Heaven self down... But I'm going to try really hard to make him seem more... Jellal rather than Tower of Heaven Jellal. Plz review!**


	3. Natsu's Note!

**A/N: Hola senoraitas, senoras, y senors! Yup, that's right. I know spanish :3. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Awkward Moments! I don't really have an excuse for why I'm updating now, so just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer is to not owning, as Fairy Tail is to Hiro Mashima. (Basically, I dont own Fairy Tail!)**

* * *

"Hey Lucy! You feeling better?"

"Lucy! Are you ok?"

"Lucy, I heard you were sick, are you ok now?"

"Bunny girl, Levy was worried about you…"

"Lu-chan! Are you ok!?" Levy wailed, over dramatic tears streaming down her face.

Everyone was circling Lucy at the doorway, pestering her with question about her absence. "Guys don't worry!" Lucy reassured, feeling a bit claustrophobic. "I'm fine, it was just a little cold."

"Yeah, it was just a cold," Natsu said, glaring at all the people around her. "Besides, Lucy's strong! She's as tuff as nails! So stop babying her."

"If I'm not mistaken," Gajeel started, turning around to Natsu, "You were the one that was worrying and the one that left school to go check up on her."

Natsu blushed and looked away, frowning at Gajeel's accusation. _'I wasn't babying her… I did just what Gajeel said, simply checking up on her' _"Well, I was just checking up on her, babying and checking up on are completely different things."

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled, walking over to Natsu who stood leaning on a wall. "Well whatever you call it, thank you." She stood on her tippy toes and planted a small peck on his cheeks. Lucy turned on her heel and walked hurriedly to her seat, her face flushed, wondering what in Mavis's name possessed her to do that.

Natsu's face had a nice coating of pink on it; his hand touching the place wear Lucy just kissed him. At that moment, he wanted to jump up and yell in glee, happy that his crush as of 2 years just kissed him. But instead, he played it cool, acting as if it's completely normal for Lucy to kiss him. Well, attempted to anyway.

"Y-Your w-welcome," Natsu stammered going to his seat. Gray was already in his seat, waiting for the class to begin, when Natsu sat down in front of him.

_'Deciding to ruin Juvia's present and sit here like you did nothing. You make me sick!'_ Gray thought, glaring at a confused Natsu. "Dude," Natsu started, ripping Gray out of his evil thoughts, "Stop staring at me, its creeping me out."

"Sorry," Gray muttered bitterly. "Anyway, I saw that little stunt Lucy pulled. I think she likes you."

"Ya think?" Natsu said, all hyped up. Before Gray could answer, Knight burst through the doors.

"Hey Knight!" Natsu said, forgetting about the conversation Gray and him were having. Knight walked over to them and plopped down next to Natsu. "Why are you here so late?"

"Ugh!" Knight groaned, barring his face between his arms. "I was too busy comforting some girl in her emo corner. And then some other chick comes up to me and asks me if I'm going to win back Erza! At the moment it was really creepy cause I don't recall knowing either of them! But I did like the one in her emo corner, she was alright. The girl that told me to win back Erza, she reminded me way to much of Natsu." the two boys stared at Knight, an unreadable expression on their face.

"Wait," Gray started, "Why do you need to win back Erza?"

"Yeah, you never had her in the beginning?" Came Natsu's heartless, oblivious to how it sounded.

Knight ignored Natsu, knowing he didn't understand the situation to try and be nice about what he said, "Well, at lunch yesterday, Jellal kissed her… so yeah. I need to win her back, and fast!"

"Wow that was a dick move," muttered Gajeel, joining in on the conversation. Natsu glared at Jellal, probably trying to hurt him for doing that to Knight.

"So Knight," Gray said, looking at Knight with pleading eyes, "I really need your help…"

Knight sighed and shook his head, "You truly are a dumbass." Gray sighed sadly and was about to turn, till Knight smiled, "But I'll help you anyway."

"Yes," whispered a cheering Gray.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, getting bored of staring at Jellal with Gajeel.

"Nothing," Knight answered.

"Anyway, Natsu, I think you really should confess to Lucy. I mean, a lot of guys have been checking her out lately…" Natsu turned slowly over to Lucy, seeing Wakaba talking to her and obviously staring at her super huge chest.

Natsu huffed and turned away, muttering "Pervert."

"Knight," Gray whispered, trying to be extra careful since Gajeel and Natsu have inhumanly good hearing. "Go to Lucy and convince her to confess to Natsu via note."

Knight nodded and got up, going all the way to the other side where Mira, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, and Erza sat. "Why'd he leave?" Gajeel asked, watching the girls greet Knight.

"Oh, he probably went to go tell Lucy about the project and what not," Gray rushed, not as good at lying as Knight.

"Well he's stupid, I told her about that yesterday!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu stood up and was about to yell at Knight saying that he already told Lucy about the project, when Gray interrupted him.

"Knight's going to ask her what she wants to do," Gray elaborating, hoping they bought it.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at Gray. Gray started to sweat under his gaze, feeling as if he saw right through his lies. "Yeah, sure…" Gajeel muttered sarcastically, pulling out something steel out of his pockets and staring at it.

"Alright, hope he's better with words than I am!" Natsu sat back down, pulling his lighter out and playing with it.

"Natsu!" Gray snapped. Natsu slowly looked at Gray, quirking a brow up, "What?"

"Pay attention!"

"Oh yeah! You were talking!" Natsu shoved the lighter in his pocket and staring at Gray, a childlike expression on his face, "Continue."

"Confess to Lucy! Via note!"

"Via…?" Natsu asked. Gray face palmed and Gajeel started chuckling. "He means confess to Lucy through a note, dumbass," Gajeel said, muttering the last part.

Natsu nodded his head and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Ok Gray, what should I put?"

As Gray had to tortuously explain what Natsu had to put in his letter, Knight chatted amongst the girls, happy that he got the easy part.

"So Knight," Levy asked, turning his way, "Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be with the other guys talking about whatever guys talk about?"

"Well, I came to convince Lucy to confess to Natsu…" Knight started, chuckling at all the girl's reaction. Mira squealed, Levy, and Juvia started happy dancing, and Erza nodded, a small smile on her face. And as for Lucy… her face looked like a tomato.

"I-I don't l-like him! W-We're just f-friends!" Lucy retorted, covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah Lucy, that's why you kissed his cheek this morning, right?" Levy teased, poking Lucy's arm. Lucy turned her head away from the group, finding herself looking at Natsu, who was already looking back. She blushed hard as he smiled and waved, turning back to the piece of paper in front of him. "OK," mumbled Lucy, "Maybe I have a small crush on him, but that's all!"

"Yes! No more love rival!" Juvia shouted.

Mira smiled nervously as Erza sweat dropped, "But you've been dating him for like sixth months, and Lucy never liked him in the first place…"

"Hey Knight, what's the apps between you and Erza," Cana slurred, walking over to them holding her bottle of 'water'. Everyone knows it's not water. It's usually something with alcohol in it.

….Silence. Awkward silence if I may add. Knight had little beams of sweat going down his forehead, and Erza turned scarlet. The both subconsciously turned their heads to each other, just to find them staring into each other eyes. They both looked away, Erza blushing harder, and Knight mentally kicking himself.

Knight decided he would be the one breaking this unnerving silence, coughing to get everyone's attention. _'Ok Knight, just don't show any emotions and they'll believe you'_ "We're friends, just like we've always been. Always have, always will," Knight said calmly, his face not showing any emotions what so ever. Erza stood there calmly as well, not understanding why she felt so hurt when he said that. I mean, she has her childhood friend as a boyfriend! And she's always liked him from day one! But, hearing Knight say that with such a calm face, it poked a hole in her heart.

"Really?" Lucy asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. There was something about the way he said it that made her think he wasn't joking.

"I don't understand Lucy," Erza started, "We've always been friends, why is it so shocking that we still are?"

"Because, we wanted you guys to go out," a pouting Mira muttered. To her luck –or dismay- Erza didn't hear, but Knight did.

"Well, Erza's dating Jellal and I support them," Knight said, cringing inwardly at what he just said. He didn't support them, not one bit. But if he wants Erza to be happy, he's going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

Cana choked on her 'water', Lucy, Juvia and Levy stared wide eyed at Knight and as for Mira, she was crying an ocean of exaggerated tears. "WHAT?!"

Erza cringed at their loudness, "Uh, yeah. He kissed me during lunch yesterday. Then Knight had to leave to help Gray out with something and that's when Jellal asked me."

"And you said yes?" Levy asked, trying to make sure she understood this all.

"Correct."

_'Wait, Gray…'_ Knight thought, remembering his mission. "Anyway, Lucy you need to confess to that dense idiot!"

"Yeah," Mira shouted, nodding. At least one of her pairings needed to get together. She doesn't think she can handle the heartbreak.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia said smiling. Levy nodded her head in agreement.

"Lucy, they're all right," Erza started, "Natsu is a little… _slow _at times so it looks like you going to have to take charge."

"Yeah! Just because Natsu's a dumbass, doesn't mean Lucy has to suffer for it!" Cana exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously. That alcohol must be getting to her pretty fast…

"See," Knight said, pointing to everyone who agreed, "We all support you on this! You can do it!"

As much as Lucy wanted to ignore the pink on her cheeks, she couldn't. She sighed, "Fine I'll write a note to that idiot pyro."

"Yay!" Mira shouted, grabbing everyone's attention as she started jumping up and down in glee. Gajeel sighed, "And that's why I don't wanna be in her group."

Gray shrugged, not really caring, and turned his attention back to Natsu, "So how's the letter going?"

"Pretty good I guess. Wanna read it?" Natsu asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Gray said. _'It doesn't matter what the note says, Lucy isn't getting that one…'_ Gray thought evilly, taking Natsu's note and reading it. "Dear Lucy, I've been feeling really weird around you for the past year and I just can't take it. At first, I didn't know what this weird feeling was, just thought I was spending too much time with you and was catching your weirdness. Then, I realized that it wasn't your weirdness. It was love. As cheesy and overused as this may sound, I think I've loved you since the first day we met… Hope you return my feelings! Love Natsu," Gray read aloud, shocked that what he wrote wasn't bad.

"Well," Gajeel said, looking as if he was in deep thought, "It wasn't terrible. Better than I was expecting for sure." Gray nodded in agreement and was about to say something when realization dawned on him, remembering that Lucy isn't getting that note. He almost felt bad that Natsu's decent letter wasn't going to be read by his 'mate'. _Almost. _

"So, should I give it to her now?" Natsu asked, about to get up, when Gray stopped him, "No! I mean- the class is about to start, I'll tell you when it's the best time to read it." Natsu stared at Gray for a moment and shrugged, taking his seat again, "whatever you say, snow cone."

"Whatcha say, pyro?"

* * *

**Ok, I can explain what happened to Knight. It was all based off of a conversation between me and The Cheesecake Monster. Bottom line is, the girl crying in her emo corner is The Cheesecake Monster, and the one that yelled at Knight to go and win back Erza was me! Yup, we are truly weird. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**A/N: THIS IS LIKE SOOO SERIOUS! So apparently, there's this thing called SOPA. It stands for Stop Online Privacy Acts. In that case, we can't post fan art, fan fiction, and fan made videos, plus a bunch of others. Everything that young authors like Me, everyone who post story's here or WattPad, and the people of DeviantArt will have everything they have deleted. THAT'S NOT FAIR, IS IT?! So, if you're one of the people who don't want that to happen, go to:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**WE NEED TO KEEP FANFICTIONS, FAN ARTS, AND FAN MADE VIDEOS ALIVE!**

**Stay guapo, Guapo zombies and The Awesome Cheesecake Monster.**

**P.S. In that web address or whatever, there is no spaces! I couldn't put it on here without spaces. Something about this weird website.**

**P.S.S I suggest that you copy and paste the web address thingy...**

**P.S.S.S Stop reading this long letter and start saving the Fan Base world!**


	5. Lucy's note!

**A/N: Hiya! Guapo zombies here! Completely forgot about this story :P But don't worry, The Cheesecake Monster persuaded me to post this chapter XD So kick back, (hopefully don't fall) relax and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn FaIrY tAiL! iSn'T tHaT oBvIoUs?**

* * *

Gajeel glared at Gray, knowing he was planning something. _'What the hell is this guy planning?'_ Gajeel got up and walked closer over to where the girls where, but not too close to raise anyone's suspicions. Sitting down at a random desk, he listened closely to their conversation.

"Knight, are you going to force me to do this?" Lucy whined. Knight nodded and smiled devilishly, earning giggles from Mira. The only people sitting around Lucy were Mira, Knight, and Cana. Erza, Levy, and Juvia noticed that Wakaba wasn't going to start teaching anytime soon, so they went over Jellal and talked about the project. Mira stayed because she wanted to make sure that this couple would get together, Knight stayed because he needed to make sure she wrote somewhere on the note 'I love you', and Cana stayed because she "wants to see this train wreck"

Lucy sighed and picked up her pencil again, trying to form words to put on the paper. After a minute of debating if she should really do this, she started writing.

"This is boring," Cana muttered, staring at Lucy writing even though she couldn't tell exactly what she wrote. She faced Knight and glared at him for a moment, still upset about what he had told her. How is this guy going to let Jellal get his girl? _'In fact, why don't I try to entertain myself as Lucy writes her letter?'_ Cana thought evilly as she snapped, trying to get Knights attention.

Knight focused his attention towards Cana instead of Lucy, finding it annoying that she kept snapping in his face. "Can I help you drunky?"

"Yes, yes you can," Cana started, smiling a drunken smile, "Why are you having Lucy write a letter?"

_'So Knights making Lucy write a letter too?'_ Gajeel thought, finding all of this awfully suspicious. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would say that Gray is the master mind behind all this. Sure, his ears couldn't pick up exactly what Gray whispered to Knight when Knight left them for the girls, but he knew Gray said something to him in order for him to leave.

"Because Gray- I mean, because it's about time that these two dense idiots got together, don't ya think?" Knight said, hoping he covered up his little slip up. But Gajeel caught it, and boy, did this prove his suspicions even more!

Cana caught his slip too, but decided to save that for later, wanting to get to her point of even talking to him, "So you think it's about time these two dense idiots got together, but you don't think it's about time you and Erza got together?"

Knight sighed sadly, "I wish…"

"Ahah!" Cana exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Lucy, out of fear, dropped her pencil and watched horrified at them, "what the hell Cana?" Gajeel saw the pencil stop rolling at him, but instead of picking it up and giving it to Lucy, he kicked it towards Natsu's desk, wanting something somewhat interesting to happen.

Cana smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry Lucy. You can continue on with your note."

Lucy huffed in frustration, going back to her note, finding no pencil, "What the-" She looked around the floor for the pencil, crawling on all fours when she found the pencil near Natsu's desk.

"So Gray, when am I gonna give the note to- hey what's this?" Natsu asked as he saw a random pencil by his feet. Reaching for the pencil, he was stunned when his hands felt another hand. Looking up to the person who this hand belonged to, his eyes widen as he saw Lucy looking at him.

Time seemed to freeze as those two stared into each other's eyes. Everyone stopped down what they were doing and just stared at them, finding it way more interesting than there boring life. Mira had hearts in her eyes and took a picture, knowing if this pairing didn't work, at least she'd have a very cute picture of them together. Cana and Gajeel had to hold back snickers as they watched the couple, finding it very amusing and not wanting to kill the mood. Knight sighed and looked away, wondering why he can't find love like that.

Gray smirked as he watched them, finding what he was about to do hilarious. "Earth to Natsu and Lucy!" Gray shouted, making both of them look away from each other, both pretty red in the face.

"Uh… er is this your pencil?" Natsu asked, still not looking at Lucy. Lucy nodded frantically, grabbing her pencil and making a run for her desk. Gajeel and Cana's snickers soon became loud laughter, making Lucy blush more as she reached her desk.

Natsu shook it off as best he could, staring at the note he wrote. "Gray, I really want to give it to Lucy…"

"No, not yet…" Gray said, writing a little note of his own. _'HA! This is going to be good'_ Gray thought, chuckling to himself as he continued writing.

"Lucy, are you almost done?" whined Knight, really wanting to go back to his seat and figure out what Gray was planning. Yeah, he still didn't know. All he knew was that once Lucy finishes the note, he needs to make sure Lucy passes it to Natsu.

"Uh, yeah. I'm done," Lucy said, looking down at her note. Knight snatched the paper and read it aloud, making sure not to read it too loud that Natsu would hear them, "Dear Natsu, Well… I just want you to know I felt like this for a while. My stomach would get butterflies anytime you're around. My knees turn into jelly every time you send me that toothy grin. Every time you would look at me with those charcoal eyes of yours, my heart melts. And every time we touch in any way, like a simple shoulder tap, my heart starts beating a mile per seconds. Gosh, I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I fell pretty hard. Yes, that's right. I'm in love with you. I, Lucy Heartfilia have fallen hopelessly in love with you, Natsu Dragoneel. Love, Lucy."

"Well I think it's good," Knight said smiling.

Cana scoffed, "It's too poetic and sappy for my liking. You think Natsu, being his retard self, would understand?" Gajeel nodded in agreement, knowing none of them would see him nod anyway.

"Well," Mira started, a huge grin on her face, "She did put in clear print 'I, Lucy Heartfilia have fallen hopelessly in love with you, Natsu Dragoneel.' I think it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah," Knight said nodding. "Sure he is an idiot, but cut him some slack. There's no way he could miss a huge hint like that."

"So, should I give it to him now?" Lucy asked, staring at Gray and Natsu.

"Well that depends, are you a real man? Cause, if you were a real man, you would've just told him up front!" Cana said, attempting to act like Elfman.

_'Wait, should Lucy give Natsu the note now? Gray never told me! Fuck! This is bad!' _Knight thought, panicking on the inside. Suddenly, he snapped and pulled out his phone, texting to Gray: Lucy finished the note. What now? ~Knight. Knight hit send and stared at Gray, waiting for him to notice the text.

Soon enough, Gray felt unnecessary vibrating in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing he got a text from Knight. Opening the text, he smiled, realizing his plans can fully go into motion. Great! Tell Lucy to pass the note under the desks, kinda like how her pencil rolled over here. –Ice Alchemist

* * *

**Yup. One of the worst chapters yet :\ Oh well! Review if you want, I could hardly care at this point, and have an awesome night! Er um Morning... Or afternoon...**


End file.
